Sala Królestwa
Sala Królestwa – miejsce zebrań zborowych i ośrodek życia religijnego członków lokalnego zboru Świadków Jehowy, obiekt służący biblijnej działalności edukacyjnej prowadzonej przez Świadków Jehowy oraz wielbieniu Jehowy Boga. Chociaż pierwsze takie miejsca zaczęły powstawać pod koniec XIX wieku, nazwę tę nadał im w roku 1935 Joseph Franklin Rutherford, drugi prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica. W 2014 Świadkowie Jehowy na całym świecie posiadali i użytkowali 64 501 własnych Sal Królestwa. Historia Pierwotnie Świadkowie Jehowy (do roku 1931 jako Badacze Pisma Świętego) spotykali się w domach prywatnych, pomieszczeniach gospodarczych lub wynajętych salach wykładowych. Z czasem zaczęto budować proste budynki lub adaptować pomieszczenia na sale, które zapewniały stałą możliwość organizowania zebrań zborowych. Jeden z pierwszych specjalnie wybudowanych w tym celu obiektów powstał w Mount Lookout w Wirginii Zachodniej w Stanach Zjednoczonych w roku 1890 i był nazywany kościołem Nowego Światła. Był on używany jeszcze w latach 20. XX wieku. Do lat 30. XX wieku obiekty budowane i remontowane a potem używane do celów religijnych nie były nazywane. Pierwszy budynek nazwany „Salą Królestwa” powstał w 1935 przy Pensacola Street w Honolulu na Hawajach. Nazwę zaproponował ówczesny prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica, Joseph F. Rutherford, który nawiązał w ten sposób do „głoszenia dobrej nowiny o Królestwie Bożym” (Ewangelia Mateusza 24:14). Na większą skalę własne sale zaczęto budować dopiero w latach 50. XX wieku. W Polsce jednym z pierwszych budynków służących jako sala zebrań był dom w Krakowie na Podgórzu przy ul. Kącik 5, specjalnie zakupiony na ten cel około 1920 przez Badacza Pisma Świętego z Mielca o nazwisku Winiarz. Po II wojnie światowej pierwszą Salę Królestwa mogącą pomieścić 60 osób zbudowano w Poznaniu pod koniec 1945 roku. Liczne Sale Królestwa pojawiły się w latach 1946–1949, gdy Świadkowie Jehowy cieszyli się względną swobodą działalności. Były to najczęściej budynki adaptowane na Sale Królestwa. W okresie represji członkowie zborów i sympatycy Świadków Jehowy zbierali się w warunkach konspiracyjnych w mieszkaniach prywatnych. Dopiero w latach osiemdziesiątych ubiegłego stulecia, gdy sprzeciw władz komunistycznych nieco zelżał, zaczęły powstawać pierwsze nieoficjalne Sale Królestwa (do roku 1989 Świadkowie Jehowy, mimo dużej swobody w latach osiemdziesiątych, nadal byli organizacją uznawaną przez państwo za nielegalną). Były to najczęściej wyremontowane pomieszczenia, formalnie traktowane jako budynki gospodarcze (na przykład warsztaty lub pomieszczenia gospodarcze) albo po prostu pomieszczenia mieszkalne. Po legalizacji w 1989 i dużym wzroście liczby wyznawców na początku lat 90. XX wieku zaczęły powstawać nowe Sale Królestwa, spełniające wymogi budynków użyteczności publicznej oraz wszelkie standardy bezpieczeństwa. Od połowy lat 90. XX wieku we wznoszeniu sal zbory były wspierane przez Regionalne Komitety Budowlane, a obecnie przez Lokalny Dział Projektowo-Budowlany, co zwiększa tempo budowy i obniża koszty. Zdecydowana większość z 1288 zborów Świadków Jehowy w Polsce spotyka się we własnych Salach Królestwa, których w roku 2018 było 645. Na całym świecie około 80% z około 120 tysięcy zborów Świadków Jehowy spotyka się w Salach Królestwa. Korzystanie z Sal Królestwa Zbór Świadków Jehowy (liczący 50–300 głosicieli) w Sali Królestwa zazwyczaj spotyka się dwa razy w tygodniu. Czasem z jednej sali korzysta kilka zborów, urządzając zebrania zborowe w różne dni tygodnia. Na zebraniach przedstawiany jest program oparty na Piśmie Świętym, a omówiony na podstawie literatury Towarzystwa Strażnica złożony z wykładów, referatów, pokazów, scenek i wywiadów. Część punktów programu omawiana jest z udziałem obecnych, poprzez udzielanie odpowiedzi na zadawane pytania przez zgłaszających się do wypowiedzi na temat przedstawiony w publikacji oraz w Biblii. Co tydzień w ten sposób omawia się materiał opublikowany w czasopiśmie „Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy”. Zebranie studium Strażnicy zwykle rozpoczyna się i kończy pieśnią religijną oraz krótką modlitwą do Jehowy Boga. Podobnie przeprowadza się niektóre części zebrania chrześcijańskie życie i służba, w tym punkt – zborowe studium Biblii, w którym korzysta się z materiału z książki lub broszury wydanej przez Towarzystwo Strażnica. Niekiedy w Sali Królestwa przeprowadza się dodatkowe kursy (np. Kurs Służby Pionierskiej czy Kurs Służby Królestwa), szkolenia i inne spotkania związane z działalnością Świadków Jehowy (np. zbiórki do służby). W ważnych momentach życia członków wspólnoty (ślub, pogrzeb) zbór spotyka się w sali, aby wysłuchać okolicznościowego wykładu biblijnego. Sala Królestwa jest też miejscem składowania literatury biblijnej, tu można też bezpłatnie otrzymać Biblię, czasopisma „Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy” i „Przebudźcie się!” oraz inne aktualne publikacje. W Sali Królestwa nie wolno prowadzić działalności komercyjnej ani wykorzystywać jej do celów prywatnych. Jest to obiekt użyteczności religijnej, służący biblijnej działalności edukacyjnej oraz wielbieniu Jehowy Boga. Wygląd Sale Królestwa to proste budynki, zbudowane przez Świadków Jehowy ochotników. Ich główną część stanowi sala wykładowa (audytorium), gdzie odbywają się zebrania zborowe. Sale nie są świątyniami ani kościołami w takim znaczeniu jak zazwyczaj w innych wyznaniach, nie wyróżniają się spośród miejscowych budynków jakimiś szczególnymi elementami architektonicznymi (wieżą, krzyżem, ołtarzem, witrażami itp.). Najczęściej na zewnątrz budynku znajduje się tabliczka z napisem Sala Królestwa Świadków Jehowy. Przy obiekcie zwykle znajduje się parking. Główna sala wypełniona jest rzędami krzeseł (od 100 do 300 miejsc siedzących), zwróconymi w kierunku podium, na którym stoi mównica oraz stolik do przedstawiania scenek. Na ścianie umieszczona jest tablica z hasłem rocznym, tekstem zaczerpniętym z Biblii – taki sam na całym świecie. W Sali Królestwa zwykle z tyłu znajduje się też stolik ze sprzętem nagłaśniającym, projektor multimedialny, a także tablice ogłoszeń zboru, mapa terenu na którym zbór prowadzi działalność kaznodziejską oraz dwie skrzynki na datki finansowe umieszczone w stałym miejscu. Obok głównej sali wykładowej w obiekcie znajduje się niewielka biblioteka (z publikacjami Świadków Jehowy i różnymi przekładami Biblii), pokój narad, szatnia i toalety. O wystroju estetycznym Sali Królestwa (kolory, kwiaty itp.) decydują poszczególne zbory, biorąc pod uwagę miejscowe zwyczaje. Do 2009 na niektórych takich salach obok wejścia umieszczano logo Towarzystwa Strażnica, lecz w tym roku poinformowano głosicieli, że Świadkowie Jehowy, jak również poszczególne zbory, nie powinni się posługiwać żadnymi graficznymi symbolami prawnymi Towarzystwa, a dotychczasowe znajdujące się w Salach Królestwa powinny zostać usunięte. Od 2013 instaluje się logo „JW.ORG” – reklamujące oficjalną stronę internetową Świadków Jehowy. Czasem w większych miastach zamiast pojedynczych budynków, buduje się kompleksy złożone z dwóch lub więcej sal, z których korzysta kilka lub nawet kilkanaście zborów. W niektórych wypadkach Sale Królestwa organizuje się w wykupionych w tym celu pomieszczeniach w obiektach biurowych. Budowa, finansowanie, własność Nadzór nad budową Sal Królestwa na całym świecie sprawuje „Ogólnoświatowy Dział Projektowo-Budowlany”, który ma siedzibę w Biurze Głównym. Podlega on pod Komitet Wydawniczy Ciała Kierowniczego. Dział ten koordynuje pracę czterech regionalnych działów projektowo-budowlanych, działających przy Biurach Oddziałów w Australii, Niemczech, Południowej Afryce i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przy każdym z 87 Biur Oddziałów działa „Lokalny Dział Projektowo-Budowlany”, który ma za zadanie nadzorowanie przedsięwzięć budowlano-remontowych. Do pomocy w tym celu ma pełnoczasowych sług budowlanych oraz współpracujących ochotników ze zborów. Zbór lub kilka zborów Świadków Jehowy korzystających z jednej Sali Królestwa utrzymuje ją we własnym zakresie. W tym celu członkowie zboru składają dobrowolne darowizny finansowe najczęściej wrzucając pieniądze do skrzynki, oznaczonej napisem „dobrowolne datki na potrzeby zboru” umieszczonej w stałym miejscu. Po zakończeniu zebrania miejscowi Świadkowie Jehowy sprzątają, a w razie potrzeby nieodpłatnie wykonują również inne prace związane z utrzymaniem sal w należytym porządku. Jeśli z Sali Królestwa korzysta jedynie jeden zbór jeden ze starszych zboru lub sług pomocniczych koordynuje regularne prace konserwacyjne. Jeżeli w Sali Królestwa spotyka się więcej niż jeden zbór, grono starszych zboru powołuje komitet użytkowania Sali Królestwa, który koordynuje sprawy dotyczące budynków i całej posesji, dba też o dokonywanie napraw. W celu wspierania budowy nowych sal w połowie lat 90. XX wieku powstały regionalne komitety budowlane (RKB) oraz brygady budowniczych Sal Królestwa, które zapewniały zborom wsparcie logistyczne oraz fachową pomoc. Regionalne komitety budowlane – ponad 400 na świecie (w tym 132 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w Polsce 10), organizowały specjalistyczne ekipy budowlane, złożone z wolontariuszy, które w weekendy pracowały przy budowie sal. Obecnie budowa typowej sali trwa około ośmiu tygodni, a niektóre powstają metodą szybkościową w ciągu dwóch dni (nie licząc okresu przygotowania inwestycji). Większość prac wykonują ochotnicy, co znacznie obniża koszty. Przy decyzjach budowlanych bierze się pod uwagę funkcjonalność i trwałość przyszłej Sali Królestwa. Praca ochotników, wykorzystywana jest również w razie wyłonienia się innych potrzeb – głównie w przypadku klęsk żywiołowych i innych zdarzeń losowych. Organizuje się wówczas akcje remontowe Sal Królestwa i domów współwyznawców, które ucierpiały w takich zdarzeniach (np. w Polsce po powodzi w 1997 roku i w 2010 roku, w Dominikanie po huraganie Georges gdy odbudowano 23 Sale Królestwa oraz ponad 800 domów, w Stanach Zjednoczonych po huraganie Katrina w ciągu 2 lat odbudowano ponad 90 Sal Królestwa i 5500 domów, po trzęsieniu ziemi na Haiti w 2010 roku wybudowano ponad 1700 domów, a po tajfunie Haiyan odbudowano lub naprawiono 750 domów na Filipinach). W latach 1999–2014 w samych tylko krajach uboższych wybudowano około 30 tysięcy Sal Królestwa, średnio pięć dziennie. Na przykład w Malawi dzięki temu programowi od 1999 do 2015 roku wzniesiono 1100 Sal Królestwa. W latach 1999–2015 Świadkowie Jehowy wybudowali ponad 5000 Sal Królestwa w Ameryce Środkowej i Meksyku. 1 września 2014 na całym świecie do pełnego zaspokojenia potrzeb zborów Świadków Jehowy brakowało 14 006 Sal Królestwa (w tym w samych tylko Stanach Zjednoczonych około 1600, w Ameryce Centralnej – ponad 700). Towarzystwo Strażnica planuje budowę około 3000 nowych sal rocznie. Wprowadzane są też uproszczenia w planach Sal Królestwa, by przyspieszyć ich budowę i zaoszczędzić środki finansowe. W roku 2015 powstawało dziennie średnio 8 sal. Obecnie na całym świecie jest budowanych albo remontowanych prawie 2500 Sal Królestwa. „Lokalny Dział Projektowo-Budowlany” organizuje współpracujących ochotników (okresowych) oraz ochotników budowlanych działających również w innych krajach (dawniej „Międzynarodowe Brygady Budowlane”). Stali ochotnicy – słudzy budowlani – są szkoleni do wznoszenia Sal Królestwa i pomagają przy ich budowie a słudzy budowlani na obczyźnie, wyjeżdżają na budowy do innych krajów, by pomagać głównie przy budowie Biur Oddziałów, Sal Zgromadzeń, Sal Królestwa i placówek dla tłumaczy publikacji Świadków Jehowy (do 2017 Towarzystwo Strażnica planowało wybudować 170 nowych Biur Tłumaczeń). Finansowanie budowy Sal Królestwa pochodzi z dobrowolnych datków, między innymi wrzucanych do skrzynki na „dobrowolne datki na potrzeby zboru” umieszczonej w stałym miejscu w Sali Królestwa. Datki te są przekazywane co miesiąc do ogólnoświatowej puli, umożliwiającej budowę Sal Królestwa, Sal Zgromadzeń i innych obiektów, tam gdzie są one potrzebne. Sale Królestwa w Polsce w chwili rozpoczęcia inwestycji są własnością związku wyznaniowego „Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce”. W Polsce działa pięć brygad budowlanych, które planują rocznie wybudować około 20 nowych Sal Królestwa i wykonać około 10 remontów generalnych. Statystyki W 2000 około 52% zborów Świadków Jehowy na całym świecie urządzało zebrania religijne w 28 976 odpowiednio do tego celu przystosowanych Salach Królestwa. Dzięki podjęciu wzmożonych działań budowlanych, 1 września 2014 liczba Sal Królestwa wzrosła do liczby 64 501 obiektów, z czego 57 051 sal spełniało warunki odpowiednie dla potrzeb zebrań religijnych tej społeczności, co oznaczało, że właściwe miejsca wielbienia posiadało około 80% głosicieli. W dalszym ciągu liczba potrzebnych sal wynosiła w tym czasie 14 006 obiektów. Ponadto by zaspokoić potrzeby związane ze wzrostem liczby świadków Jehowy potrzeba co roku wybudować średnio 1187 nowych Sal Królestwa. Liczba istniejących oraz potrzebnych Sal Królestwa Wartości opisów podane na wykresie: * liczba odpowiednich Sal Królestwa (odcień ciemniejszy) * liczba potrzebnych Sal Królestwa (odcień jaśniejszy) ImageSize = width:750 height:300 PlotArea = left:60 right:30 top:25 bottom:30 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late Colors = id:linegrey2 value:gray(0.9) id:linegrey value:gray(0.7) id:cobar value:rgb(0.9,0.7,0.4) id:cobar2 value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.3) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:80000 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:20000 start:0 gridcolor:linegrey ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10000 start:0 gridcolor:linegrey2 PlotData = color:cobar width:36 align:left bar:2000 color:cobar2 from:0 till:28976 bar:2000 from:28976 till:56018 bar:2002 color:cobar2 from:0 till:33583 bar:2002 from:33583 till:57924 bar:2004 color:cobar2 from:0 till:38103 bar:2004 from:38103 till:59329 bar:2006 color:cobar2 from:0 till:42550 bar:2006 from:42550 till:61090 bar:2008 color:cobar2 from:0 till:46701 bar:2008 from:46701 till:63231 bar:2010 color:cobar2 from:0 till:50871 bar:2010 from:50871 till:65645 bar:2012 color:cobar2 from:0 till:54146 bar:2012 from:54146 till:68406 bar:2014 color:cobar2 from:0 till:57051 bar:2014 from:57051 till:71057 bar:2016 color:cobar2 from:0 till:62000 bar:2016 from:62000 till:72000 PlotData= textcolor:black fontsize:S bar:2000 at: 28976 text: 28 976 shift:(-15,5) bar:2000 at: 56018 text: 27 042 shift:(-15,2) bar:2002 at: 33583 text: 33 583 shift:(-15,5) bar:2002 at: 57924 text: 24 341 shift:(-15,7) bar:2004 at: 38103 text: 38 103 shift:(-15,5) bar:2004 at: 59329 text: 21 226 shift:(-15,5) bar:2006 at: 42550 text: 42 550 shift:(-15,5) bar:2006 at: 61090 text: 18 540 shift:(-15,5) bar:2008 at: 46701 text: 46 701 shift:(-15,5) bar:2008 at: 63231 text: 16 530 shift:(-15,5) bar:2010 at: 50871 text: 50 871 shift:(-15,5) bar:2010 at: 65645 text: 14 774 shift:(-15,3) bar:2012 at: 54146 text: 54 146 shift:(-15,5) bar:2012 at: 68406 text: 14 260 shift:(-15,6) bar:2014 at: 57051 text: 57 051 shift:(-15,5) bar:2014 at: 71057 text: 14 006 shift:(-15,5) bar:2016 at: 62000 text: 62 000 shift:(-15,5) bar:2016 at: 72000 text: 10 000 shift:(-15,5) Sala Królestwa w sztuce * Van Morrison w dzieciństwie uczęszczał ze swoją matką Violet na zebrania do Sali Królestwa. Stąd jeden z jego utworów z 1978 na płycie Wavelength nosi tytuł Kingdom Hall („Sala Królestwa”). Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów)} Linki zewnętrzne * Co się dzieje w Sali Królestwa? jw.org Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy